super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Lemres
"Would you like some candy to commemorate our newfound friendship?" Lemres is a character from the Puyo Puyo series. He is a powerful magician, known as the "Comet Warlock" in his hometown and Primp. While famous, he is somehow simultaneously suspicious due to his mannerisms. Lemres is currently played by Rina. With the students of Primp Town slowly disappearing one by one, he was requested by Ms. Accord to search and rescue her missing students. Being close to her and her class, he agrees, transporting himself to Li to search for the magic school students. What he didn't anticipate, however, is the dangers of starvia, as well as losing contact with Accord the moment he crossed dimensions. Personality Lemres is a kind-hearted individual, and a generally easy-going person. He looks out for the well-being of others, willing to be a listening ear or just someone to stand by. In spite of his kindness, his willingness to casually pass out candy does make him out to be rather strange or even suspicious, not helped by his eyes always being shut. Despite his warmth, he does have his moments of being serious or even cold. Should his boundaries get pushed beyond his limit, he shifts to a much colder vocal range and behaves more "dark" than usual. His actions become a little more extreme, and is even exhibited to impose threats. His darker side has only been displayed in very short periods, and is denoted by him opening his eyes. This stems from his lineage as a former dark mage noble, mirroring his father's imposing sternness. Abilities Do not let his kindness fool you, Lemres is a prodigy in magic with an extremely high Wisdom stat to match. His Intelligence is also quite high, not easily phased by mind-based attacks. As a famous Comet Warlock in his hometown, his Charisma is also high to aid in his ability to heal, and can talk his way through conflicts. However, with great magic power comes physical frailty. His Strength and CON is very low, making him very weak in climbing, carrying, status conditions, and is incredibly fragile in drawn-out battles. While not terrible, his DEX is below average, making him slightly slow. His spells are quite wide in variety, carrying fire, ice, and even white magic in his cosmic repertoire. While his spells are cosmic in nature, they are all named after French cooking and pastries. His white magic consist of healing, stat buffs, and increasing defenses on himself or his allies if he wishes. To compensate for his physical weakness, he has a Swordfighter transformation that focuses more on close swordplay than long-distance magic. His stat spread as a swordfighter is more balanced as a physical fighter, at the cost of most of his magic and charisma. History (to be expanded) Known Battles None Trivia * His age is unstated. Lemres is currently in magic school and older than the Primp Magic School students, but younger than Ms. Accord. One can theorize that his age is no older than 18. * Lemres' eyes has never been seen open in canon. In LI, it is shown to be a bright red. * Lemres is a fallen noble. He was once a member of a family of dark mages, but due to a dispute over his magical education, he left home and cut ties with his father to follow his own wishes. Category:Character Category:Male Characters